origins_mvfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
There are three types of weapons: Melee, Ranged and Magic. Each type consists of 5 weapons. Melee Melee weapons can only attack while being the user is in the front row. They are faster to attack with then Ranged weapons and generally provide more stats and have a bonus to their attack speed. Melee weapons provide increases to the wielder’s Force attribute. Swords The sword provides an average increase to Force. It also offers the highest attack speed bonus of all weapons but. Because of this, it is a good choice for a front line attacker as it can allow them shorter delays between attacks. Spears The spear offers average Force and does not possess an attack speed benefit like other melee weapons. Instead, the spear provides the user with inbuilt armour penetration. This makes the spear the go to weapon for Force focused caster characters. Axes The axe provides the largest benefit to Force of all weapons. However, they do lower the wielder’s Momentum slightly as well. The axe is the go to weapon for those seeking as much raw Force as they can get. Maces Maces are provide lower than average Force but also provide an increase to Will. Their basic attack scales with both stats making it a true hybrid weapon. Characters that utilise both Force and Will, such as the Alchemist and Overlord, can make good use of this weapon. Ranged Weapons Ranged weapons can attack from either the front or back row. Unlike Melee weapons, Ranged weapons do not possess an attack speed benefit and generally provide less stats. However, ranged weapons can equip a type of Ammo corresponding to them. Ammo provides additional benefits to the user making Ranged weapons more versatile then Melee weapons. Bows and Arrows The bow’s stats are average all round. The bow’s specialty comes from its Ammo type; Arrows. Arrows are the most versatile of all Ammo types providing the largest variety of benefits and modifiers. Unlike other Ammo types, Arrows can provide several benefits at once. This makes bows the most versatile weapon in the game. Crossbows and Bolts The Crossbow provides less Force then other Ranged weapons. However, it is also the only Ranged weapon to possess an attack speed bonus. The crossbow’s attack also scales with the wielder’s Momentum. Bolts are not as versatile as Arrows but can have multiple benefits as well. These factors make the crossbow the ideal weapon for characters that are focusing on speed. Snipers The sniper is a deadly weapon that sacrifices speed for power. They provide an above average boost to Force and their attack causes the wielder to take a short time to aim their attack before firing. By doing so, the attack is much more accurate and has increased chance to be a critical strike. Snipers are the best weapon for critical hit seekers. Shotguns The shotgun is a unique weapon that provides above average Force. Unlike other Ranged weapons, they can only be used in the front row. Each shotgun fires a different number of shots with a lowered accuracy. This puts a large variance on the potential damage output of each attack. Bullets Bullets are the Ammo type for both Snipers and Shotguns. Bullets provide better slightly better stats then either Arrows or Bolts but lack their versatility. This makes them the most straightforward Ammo type. Whips Whips provide less Force then average but attack in columns. This makes them the ideal weapon for handling large crowds of enemies but makes them worse against single targets. Unlike other Ranged weapons, whips do not allow an Ammo Type to be equipped. Magic Weapons Unlike Melee and Ranged weapons, which provide bonuses to attacks, Magic weapons are more focused on empowering their wielder’s skills. This makes them more suited for caster style characters. Tomes The tome provides below average Will to its wielder as well as special skills. Tomes allow more variety in a character’s skill set so it is important to consider this variety for different characters. They can attack from either row average attack speed bonus. Sceptres The sceptre provide below average Will but also provide bonuses to elemental damage. This makes them a good choice for those using elemental attacks, especially those seeking to specialise in a particular element. They can only attack from the front row average attack speed bonus. Staves The staff is the Will equivalent to the Axe. It provides the most Will of all weapons at the cost of some Momentum. They can only attack from the front row and have an average attack speed bonus. Crystal Ball The Crystal ball is the Magic attacking weapon. Crystal balls always come with a chance to perform a special attack. They can be used from either row and possess a small attack speed bonus. rocket launcher shoots magic missiles